1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable surgical blade device and an associated method and, more specifically, to a retractable surgical blade device having a channel which is closed at one end.
2. Background Information
Surgical scalpels are well known devices used by surgeons and other medical personnel to make incisions into patients. These scalpels consist of a handle member, typically made of steel, and a removable surgical blade disposed on one end of the handle. The surgical blades, in order to be effective, are extremely sharp and must be handled carefully by all personnel involved in the surgical procedure in which the scalpel is used.
Because the scalpels have exposed blades, the chance of accidental stabbing or cutting of medical personnel is great. In addition to the injury caused by the cut or stab itself, infectious viruses and/or bacteria can enter into the cut or wound during the surgical procedure. Many infectious diseases can be transmitted from the blood of a surgical patient to an open wound of medical personnel inadvertently cut by the surgical blade of a scalpel.
Medical personnel may be protected from accidental scalpel wounds by a retractable surgical blade device such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,754 which is incorporated by reference. The retractable surgical blade device includes a handle defining a channel, a blade member which is joined by a blade and a body member, or slider, and a stop means such as a plug or cantilevered end portion. The handle channel extends the entire length of the channel having open ends. The front end includes a stop which allows the blade to be extended therefrom while preventing the slider from passing therethrough. The back end is closed by the plug or cantilevered end portion which prevents the slider from passing therethrough.
While this design presents an elegant solution to the problem of exposed blades in during surgery, a disposable plastic retractable surgical blade, like any plastic device, can be improved and the manufacturing cost could be reduced by the elimination of any unnecessary parts, the elimination of any unnecessary molding or, the reduction of the number of manufacturing steps. Additionally, the retractable surgical blade device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,754 cannot be locked into a closed position following its final use. Such a locking device would ensure that the contaminated blade could not be easily re-extended and possibly cut someone.
There is, therefore, a need for a retractable surgical blade device having a reduced number of parts.
There is a further need for a retractable surgical blade device which can be assembled with fewer manufacturing steps.
There is a further need for a retractable surgical blade device which incorporates a locking device to lock the blade in a closed position following its final use.